


Ten More Minutes

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Tempus Frangit [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's not ready to wake up just yet (takes place during <em>Another Side of the Sky</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten More Minutes

The makeshift tree house is misty and cool, but the Doctor is warm, with Buffy and Martha nestled under either arm, all three of them covered by his coat. He pushes Buffy's hair back, revealing the healing cut on her hairline. Growls indicate that the Nemours are still prowling below and had not given up on their prey.

Buffy shifts under his arm. "Ten more minutes, Doc, then I'm gonna rip their entrails out."

He forgives her use of the hated nickname because he knows she's telling the truth. Kissing her brow, he tries to think of a better plan.


End file.
